oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Brain Robbery
Official description Walkthrough * Must have access to a Player-owned house workshop |items= *Fishbowl helmet & Diving apparatus * Hammer (or Golden Hammer, not from toolbelt) * 60 nails (38 are needed, but some (especially bronze or iron) may bend) * 18 regular planks, other planks do not work! * Holy symbol * Ring of Charos * 10 pieces of fur (bear or grey wolf fur, no Hunter monster furs) * Teleportation to Port Phasmatys (through the Ectophial), Edgeville, and your (or another player's) house highly recommended, Also, a Kharyrll portal in your house is very useful * Amulet of Ghostspeak and 4-6 ecto-tokens (Only if you haven't completed Ghosts ahoy) * Equipment to defeat the enemies listed below |kills= * Barrelchest - level 210 * Sorebones - level 57 (five times) |}} Beginning ITEMS: Diving gear (helmet and apparatus), hammer, some nails (10 are needed, but some may bend so bring some extras), and 4 regular planks (the Golden Hammer does work) Bank any familiars or pets. Use a Charter Ship to Mos Le'Harmless or talk to Bill Teach at an eastern dock in Port Phasmatys. Near the dock you'll notice a rather sickly-looking monk named Brother Tranquility. Talk to him to begin the quest. He'll tell you about how some of his fellow monks are in a bit of trouble and ask for your help. Accept his offer to teleport you to Harmony Island. Gathering info Now you need to find out more about what's going on, so head outside. Zombie pirates (level 57) will attack you. A short way to the northeast you'll find a statue that can be pulled to the side. Go down the ladder and into a tunnel. It's full of water, so you'll need to use your diving gear to get under the water. NOTE that familiars can NOT be taken diving - if you attempt to do so, the message 'You cannot go diving with a follower.' will appear in your chat box. Run past the zombie pirates down there and repair the stairs at the far end. Climb up them, climb up the ladder, then look through the peephole to spy on the enemy. The Prayer Book ITEMS: Holy Symbol, Teleports to either Falador, Varrock or Edgeville (Lassar or Home Teleport on Ancient Magicks) (optional) .]] .]] Go back and tell Brother Tranquility. He'll suggest you get a book that can be used to pray away poison. Travel to the Monastery near Edgeville to find the book in a bookshelf towards the south-west corner of the building on the ground floor. It will give you instructions on how to use it. Put on a Holy symbol and head back to the island. Talk to Brother Tranquility, and he will talk about the words and the locusts, then transports you back to Harmony. The monks will be feeling the effects of the gas so use the prayer by right-clicking the book. If you walk outside before you use your book you will see scene where you suffocate and you will wake up inside the windmill. Note: If you equip your diving gear (fishbowl helmet and diving apparatus) you can stay outside despite the gas. The Doctor ITEMS: Ring of Charos(a). makes another cameo appearance.]] Now that the monks are no longer in danger of being gassed, talk to Brother Tranquility again. They'd like to get their brains back in their bodies where they belong. Unfortunately, as you're all too well aware by now, you're no brain surgeon. Luckily, you know someone who is. Travel to Dr. Fenkenstrain's abode (Called Fenkenstrain's Castle on the world map). You will find him if you go up the northern middle ladder located on the second floor, (access via staircase to the east, on the main floor). Some will need to climb to the very top, which is located up a ladder in the middle of the second floor. After a bit of negotiation, he agrees that a new home free of the threat of being eaten sounds better than where he is. However, he doesn't want to risk being eaten while walking there, and he's allergic to teleportation, so you need to find some other way. Head to Canifis and talk to Rufus, the owner of the meat store. (Just north of the bank). Make sure to be wearing the Ring of Charos when talking to him, and have two open inventory slots. He'll agree to let you use a crate and will give you 6 crate parts, but you have to fill it yourself and he'll be checking the quality to make sure it's worth carrying in one of his boxes. Since he assumes you'll be transporting cats, you need to construct 10 wooden cats to fill the crate and avoid suspicion. Don't remove the Ring of Charos, you still need it to finish this section. Don't drop the Wolf whistle either, as this will be used to summon Rufus when these tasks are completed. ITEMS: 10 planks and 10 pieces of fur (any kind) ''' If you have a house with a workshop that has a crafting bench in it, go there now. If not, you'll have to borrow one from a neighbour. Either way, take 10 wooden planks and 10 pieces of fur (should be fur or bear fur because all kebbit and larupia fur cannot be used as it says is "too nice" to waste on cats) and craft 10 wooden cats. '''ITEMS: 4 planks, nails (20 needed for crate plus 8 for bottom, but some may bend so bring a few extras), a hammer (a sacred clay hammer and a Golden hammer can both be used, the Golden hammer must be in your inventory), the wolf whistle and the six box parts. Now travel back to Fenkenstrain's castle with all of the items. If you have a Kharyrll portal in your house, this would be useful to take. When you get to the room where the Doctor is hiding out, you'll see a hotspot to build the crate. Do so, then use the extra planks of wood to build a false bottom by clicking on crate again (Add-bottom crate). Fill it with fake cats, then use the wolf whistle Rufus gave you to call him (make sure to wear the ring of charos before blowing the whistle). If you are wearing the fishbowl helmet at the time it will ask you to take it off before blowing the whistle. Fenkenstrain will automatically get in the crate. Once past inspection, Rufus will give you a shipping order. Use this on the crate and it will be teleported to the island. ITEMS: Diving gear, a hammer, armour/weapon, and enough food for fighting four level 57 monsters. ''' Now that the doctor is at Harmony Island, travel back to Mos Le'Harmless. Grab your items from the bank before you go over to Brother Tranquility and have him teleport you again to Harmony Island. Climb down the ladder and talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain who will tell you that he needs some equipment to perform the surgery. He'll give you a list of items to collect: *3 Bell jars *A pair of Brain tongs *A Cranial clamp *30 Skull staples *A hammer (Golden Hammer does not work) Luckily, the antagonists already have what you need since they performed the surgery in the first place. The only problem is how to get in. Put on your diving suit (to avoid passing out from the gas) and head north from the windmill to the ship beached nearby. Search the locker on the ground floor to get a fuse, then climb up a level and get a tinderbox and a keg of powder. With these in hand, go back to the front door of the monastery, which is northeast of the windmill. Wedge the keg in the front door, add a fuse, then light it. Blow the door down and instant entrance. Once inside, kill the Sorebones to get the needed equipment. They only drop as many as you need of each item. Just keep killing them until they stop dropping surgical equipment. Remember that the doctor also requires a hammer. Walk back to the windmill, head downstairs, and give all this to Dr. Fenkenstrain to begin the gruesome surgery. The surgery scene is cut out and instead you see a kitten playing with wool. Then go upstairs and talk to Brother Tranquility. The Battle WARNING: Barrelchest's combat level is 210, however, like the bosses from Desert Treasure, he's much more deadly than his level implies. He will constantly hit you, drain your prayer and defence, and is resistant to most Slash weapons. Should you die, your gravestone will be placed outside the monastery door. Now that the monks are back where they belong, it's time to end this once and for all. Grab all the armour, food and potions you'll need for this fight (though not a helmet or cape since you still need to wear your diving suit). Walk through the demolished front door of the monastery and the Sorebones will be gone. Only Mi-Gor will still be there, giving you the option to "confront" him. When you do, he'll sic his monstrosity on you, a giant mess of machinery named Barrelchest. Each of his hits will disrupt your prayer, but if you quickly turn your prayer back on, it will be effective for the next hit. Until recently, you could effectively prayer flash Protect from Melee, but now each hit drains prayer points by 50, so unless you kill him before your prayer runs out, this will not work as well, so prayer or restore/super restore potions are recommended. As well as disrupting prayer and lowering your prayer points, he also lowers your defence, so as an alternative: don't pray - take Saradomin Brews , super restore potions and good food. If you don't pray, one super defence potion should suffice for the whole battle. 1 or 2 rings of recoil and/or a ring of life (equipped in good time) may also come in handy. NOTE: Due to the update on the 2nd of June, you can no longer safespot Barrelchest in any way. If you log out or teleport away during the battle, he will be at '''full health again when you return. Using Prayer is very ineffective against Barrelchest, so a smarter option would be to take an inventory of high-healing food such as sharks or rocktails and bring super sets. A Staff of light special is also very useful, as it effectively reduces the Barrelchest's max hit to 175. Barrelchest is weak to magic and poison. It attacks with melee and is fairly accurate. When it hits, it can hit up to 350 unless you have hit soaking armour, so be careful of that. It also is weak to crush style attacks, so a crush weapon such as the Dragon mace,Dharok's Greataxe, Torag's hammers, Zamorakian Spear, or Dragon battleaxe are a good choice. It uses crush style attacks (as stated in quest help), so wearing armour with a high crush defence (e.g. Torag's platebody and Dragon platelegs) may help too. A Dragon dagger (p++) or even better Dragon Mace for the beginning of the fight is highly recommended. A extremely effective way of killing him if your Attack and Strength is over 75 is to boost your hp with a Rocktail or a Saradomin Brew before the battle, take a sip of a super set or drink much cheaper Combat Potion and use 4 Dragon Dagger or Dragon Mace special attacks on him. Then switch to your primary weapon - preferably a Saradomin Sword, a Whip, or a Dragon Scimitar, and you should be able to defeat him in less than 10 hits. However, he has high Slash defence so you can continue to use Dragon Mace. Very good way to kill him is to use 4 Dragon Mace special attacks in row on him and if you don't kill him continue to use Dragon Mace. This is because Barrelchest has low crush defence and Dragon Mace is good crushing weapon. It's possible to kill Barrelchest with this method without food and prayer pots if your Attack and Strength is over 70 and you have at least 60 Constitution and 50 Prayer. Don't forget to Turn on Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee after he hits you. Also to use Dragon Mace you need to complete Heroes Quest. Alternate strategy: Use 4 Dragon Dagger special attacks on him, drink a Magic potion and use Iban blast (magic level 50). 6 blasts were used and very little food consumed. Once you've killed Barrelchest, pick up his anchor and walk back to the windmill to inform Brother Tranquility of your victory. He'll thank you and give you a lamp granting 5,000 experience in any skill of your choice which is above level 30. Congratulations! Reward *2 Quest points *6,000 experience *3,000 experience *2,000 experience *Blessed lamp granting 5000 experience in a skill of your choosing above 30 *Barrelchest anchor *Prayer book *Access to Harmony Island Music unlocked *Zombiism - On Harmony. *Brain Battle - When confronting Mi-Gor. (released 5 February 2008, automatic unlock for those who have already completed the quest) Required for completing Completion of The Great Brain Robbery is required for the following: *Rocking Out Tips *A Kharyrll Teleport (Canifis Teleport) in your House provides faster return to Fenkenstrain's house after creating the fake cats. Even faster is the Fairy Ring just south of the farm, in the Haunted woods (code''' ALQ'). Be wary of Vampyres and Leeches that may attack upon your arrival; run to the castle which is north-east of the fairy ring. *The Charter Ships are a useful (if pricey) way to get to Mos Le'Harmless and Port Phasmatys. *Talk to the pirate Smith at the docks of Mos Le'Harmless with Book O' Piracy in your inventory to convert the anchor to a two handed weapon for a fee of 230,000 coins (See above, under reward). Trivia *The title of the quest is probably a reference to a 1903 movie titled "The Great Train Robbery", though there's also a book and a song by the same name. It could also be a reference to the real Great Train Robbery in 1963 near Linslade (nr, Leighton Buzzard), Bedfordshire in England. It can also be reference of the song called "Great Train Robbery" by Black Uhuru. *When first talking to Brother Tranquility, the player's dialogue will reference Star Wars Episode IV, referring to Mos Le'Harmless as "a hive of scum and villainy" *The new RS music, Zombiism when on Harmony Island, comes from the movie The Great Train Robbery (1903 film). *Another Monty Python reference is hidden in the quest. When Rufus comments that the cats aren't moving, the character will comment that they're "probably pining", referring to "The Dead Parrot Sketch". It's also a pun, as the cats are made of wood (pine). *Yet another reference to Monty Python is also present in the quest, with Brother Tranquility saying that the abbot of Edgeville's faith protected him from the noxious gas of the Wilderness but that he still died after being attacked by raiders; he says that "his faith wasn't powerful enough to protect him from their repeated sword blows". A similar line is said by Sir Robin in Monty Python and the Holy Grail when speaking about how Sir Lancelot trashed a Jewish Wedding believing it to be a pagan ritual. *The Mi-Gor character and Barrelchest monster are probably references to emphysema, a fatal lung disease that leaves victims with a "barrelchest" and a raspy voice. *This quest marks the second appearance of Elfinlocks, a fake player from the Draynor Bank Robbery plot, who is travelling with her clockwork cat in Canifis. She appears to have gained another Blue partyhat since her last appearance. *When first going to Harmony Island, the player does the "Scared" emote saying that they're afraid of getting hit while transporting. This is a reference from the transportation method used in Rum Deal. *The zombie pirates and the Sorebones are the only monsters so far that drop bandanna eyepatches stitched already. *The crate hotspot is one of three known construction hotspot that is made outside of your house, the other two being the penguin hide on the Iceberg and the Oracle's tent. *Some of the zombie pirates appear to have equipped the special cutlasses you buy from Smith from Mos'le Harmless. *In a dialogue with Dr. Fenkenstrain, you say: 'Urge to kill ... rising'. This sentence also was used in a Simpsons Halloween Special #6 when they where making fun of Stephen King's "The Shining". *After obtaining the Prayer Book book from the Monastrey, Brother Tranquility asks if you said the "words", probably a reference to a movie from 1992 titled "Evil Dead:Army of Darkness" when Ash returns the book. *When talking to Dr. Fenkenstrain after teleporting him to Harmony, you will mention "Unusual Implements R Us", a play on the toy store "Toys R Us". *After the battle with Barrelchest your Diving helmet will be a little cracked on the character's chathead when you're talking to Brother Tranquility about finishing the quest. However, this is not visible in game. *If you examine any number of Skull staples, it will always say: "One Skull staple." *If you examine the whistle it will say "a silver whistle" which in common folklore would seem odd due to werewolves "weakness" to silver. *The antagonist Mi-Gor may be a dual reference to Igor, the hunchbacked assistant of Dr. Frankenstein, and to the Mi-Go (the Fungi from Yuggoth) from H.P. Lovecraft's story "The Whisperer in Darkness". The Mi-Go were able to transport humans from Earth to Yuggoth (Pluto) by removing their brains from their bodies and inserting them into storage cylinders equipped with sensory devices. *The reward lamp can be banked. * The item used to call Rufus, the wolf whistle, is the name of the quest required to begin the skill of Summoning. * Even though a sleeping gas was covering entire Harmony Island, the Leprechaun seems totally unaffected. *The kitten scene is the same as that used in Rum Deal. *There is a board game of the same name designed by James Earnest. *After completing this quest, your Adventurer's Log will read, ''"I thwarted the plans of a zombie pirate surgeon and helped the monks of Harmony get their brains back into the right bodies." fi:The Great Brain Robbery Category:Quests Category:The Great Brain Robbery Category:Wikia Game Guides quests